custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Foros
Foros was a murderous and insane Toa of Shadow. History Kirik & Foros were with each other when Tian attacked using his Tridax Pod, turning Kirik into a Shadow Matoran. However, before Tian could transform Foros, he managed to escape, only to have his light drained by Madrax. Later, when Mutran ordered the remaining Makuta to retreat down to the Swamp of Secrets, Madrax and Foros went down there. Madrax later built a base in Karda Nui for his experiments. The Makuta then took Foros out of Karda Nui to get some fresh Rahi material, as mutated Niazesk and Swamp Stalkers would not suit the needs for Madrax's experiments. However, when the two returned to Karda Nui, the Energy Storms had just started. Madrax & Foros then went to Xidok's new base. They later captured Toa Kodix, but he later escaped using his Volitak. Much later, Makuta Tian wandered from the base, after recieving a mysterious message sent by a mystery sender. Foros decided to follow Tian to where he was heading, which was the dungeons of Destral. While there, Tian managed to trick Takanuva into believing that he had not seen him, but Foros, howver, was caught by Takanuva. Foros lied that he was an Av-Matoran searching for a friend, but, despite Takanuva's suspicions over Foros's mutated appearance, he let him go. Foros caught up with Tian, who had exited the Matoran Universe through the use of an alternate Olmak. Foros then followed the makuta through the portal and onto Bara Magna. Shortly after Tian arrived at his intended destination, Foros was spotted by Xidok (Who's appearance had changed, along with hsi name to Time Lord), who used his super advanced telepathic powers to make Foros believe that he was in a hellish land filled with monsters, who, in relity, were other life-forms. Foros was driven insane by the illusion. After this, Foros was hit by a mysterious energy bolt accidently released by the Ignika during its landing on Bara Magna. The bolt transformed him into a Toa of Shadow who ahd limited control over Psionics. The illusion was also broken by the energy bolt, but most of Foros's insanity remained intact. While experimenting with is new powers, Foros found that his mask powers were energized by the energy bolt, and the Shelek he wore now had the ability to make Foros travel through sound waves. Foros also found hat he himslef had been energized by the bolt, and given limited Light abilities, which included changing his armour colour and making cages composed of solid Light. He then found that his mask had been fused to his face. Much later, Teridax, in the Mata Nui robot body, arrived on Bara Magna, unleashing his forces and accidentky ketting some inhabitants of is body onto the plnaet. Foros then engaged in comabt against the Order of Mata Nui member Rendale, who managed to defeat Foros. Later during the battle, he was teleported to Orbita Magna by a Great Being. The Great Being asked Foros for the status of the Matoran Universe and it's inhabitants. After filling the Great Being in on all happenings in the Matoran Universe since the Time Slip, he lashed out and attacked Foros, in rage that their plan for reforming Spherus Magna had gone so wrong. The creator then teleported Foros into a part of space where a black hole was starting to open up. Shocked, and unable to escape, Foros was killed when he was sucked into the Black Hole, which devoured his atoms. Abilities & Traits Foros used to be kind and helpful as an Av-Matoran, but this changed since his transformation. As a Shadow Matoran, Foros could fire Shadow Bolts from his claws. While combined with Madrax, they gained immunity to elemental attacks. After his transformation into a Toa, he had access to Shadow abilities and limited Light abilities, which included solid Light projection and changing his armor colour. He also had the ability to travel through Sound Waves using his energized Shelek, which had been fused to his face. Mask & Tools Foros wore an energized Kanohi Shelek, which, in addition to his old Shelek abilities, gave him the ability to travel through soundwaves. The mask had been fused to his face.a He also wielded claws, which he could use for either channeling his Shadow powers or using them for melee combat. Appearances Fight to The Finish Category:Matoran Category:Toa Kodix Category:Confederacy of Darkness